Cinis Baxoje
Cinis Baxoje is a west-Salve werewolf who currently resides with a pack of werewolves called the Volki Strakh. The pack is active around the lower regions of Asgarnia, and so far have had little threat from hunters and other threats. Cinis is feared by some, loved by others. Although Cinis has a sinister, deadly look to him, he prefers being known for the good deeds he's done, as opposed to the evil, or bad ones. Appearance Cinis stands at around 6'5, his skin a dark shade of olive. He's got a set of deep crimson irises and jet-black hair with red tips. He's rather built and has a sinister essence to his being. His upper body is marked with a series of burns, scars, and some tattoo-like marks. every once in a while his being as a whole will give off some shadowy essence, and give the appearance that he's sweating black liquid; this is basically minor bits of his soul trying to expel unwanted feelings, or instincts. Also cinis nearly always wears armor. So like in the picture above, He likes reinforced steel armor; which oocly is a dharok's top, and guthan's plate skirt. He's normally seen carrying around a few weapons including his "dwarven rotator shield," his "red steel scimitar," and a steel knife he likes to call a boot knife. Life History Earlier Years (1-200 years old) In his early years of life, cinis grew up in a tribe his father hand founded on the west side of the salve. Cinis was set to become the heir of the tribal throne once he turned 60, and his father would retire as one of the tribal elders. The tribe was hidden, and not known to anyone on the outside of it's boundaries, much less no one ever left the tribe. Due to it's location in the northwest area of the wilderness, just south of trollweiss, it was cut off from civilization, and it's only real threats were raiders and trolls. Cinis entered warrior training at the age of 16, the age most werewolves of the tribe gained their transformation abilities, he soon found great difficulties in attempts for his transformation. He was known as the lowest acknowledged member of his class, and was the only one unable to transform. he stayed in the warrior training for 7 years, and ended up graduating at the top of his class since he'd had so many years trying as hard as he could and having to deal with not being able to transform. He graduated warrior training at the age of 23. 5 months later, 2 months from his 24th birthday, he finally achieved his transformation abilities, and entered the wolf training camp for several weeks , blowing the competition out of the water. He became the head of the tribes' hunters, and warrior commander. They began raiding troll encampments and killing any raiders they could find. Their supply stock piles grew due to this new way of gaining profits and supplies from other factions and races, and at the age of 40 (20 years before planned) his father died of a stroke, placing cinis as tribal chief. he lead the tribe for 25 years, during his rein the tribe prospered in culture and agriculture. Little did the tribe know that the trolls living to their south had planned an massive full-scale invasion of the tribal grounds. on the night of the invasion the tribe was having a massive celebration, most of the warriors drunk and others busy having fun, the tribe was defenseless. the trolls quickly over took the drunk warriors, some troll generals holding cinis still as he was forced to watch them slaughter his people. Most would think the trolls would then execute cinis but instead the creatures had a more hellish plan. The trolls took him to the mountains east of rellekka throwing him down the slopes. they took the rest of his tribe as slaves and killed every single warrior other than him. Cinis was in a semi-coma for 10 days before being found by a fremennik woodsman, who brought hm back to the village of Rellekka. He woke there, babbling to the villagers of the prior events but the fremennik, not being fond of believing in magic and other creatures they'd not seen, simply passed him off as crazed. He worked as a dock worker in Rellekka for 35 more years. He was eventually chased out of rellekka, due to the warriors noticing his age appearance hadn't changed a bit in the 35 years he'd worked in the docks. They all blamed him for witchcraft, and magic use. He escaped down to Catherby, working the docks of the port for a 50 more years, but decided he should leave before people noticed his age lacking change as well as the Fremenniks had. for 50 more years he went into meditiations, searching deep within himself for guidance from his ancestors. Enlightenment It then hit him that he was infact a better, more advanced form of human (since he had no knowledge of his race's true ancestory). He felt that it was necesary for him to seek revenge on the creatures that had killed his people, adn the fremenniks who had mocked him. He went in search of training and found a dark army by the name of the 'Kinshra'. He joined their ranks keeping his abilities and greater strengths to himself making himself seem like everyother grunt in their army. He gained armor, and greater fighting skills eventually moving up in ranks. He was one day offered a position on the 'Black Horde' a Special operations team built by the kinshra to deal with temple knights and high ranking White Knights. They set up a camp below falador, training and readying for a battle with the highly trained white knights. Then their commander sent a hawk to the castle of falador, his letter threatening to begin killing the village folk in the surround area unless they sent a battalion of temple knights to meet them in battle. Hours later the temple knights came marching out of the southern gate of falador, shields raised, swords at the ready, banners rippling in the breeze. The two armies collided at a near sprint, and the clatter of swords rang through the air for many hours, but at the end of it all there still appeared to be no victor. The sides had suffered equivalent loses and had dropped from 50-60 men each to about 15 each. Cinis was said to have died that day, being reborn by his new adopted name : Dmitri. Some say the days after the battle he began acting in erratic, violent outbursts and fighting with many from his company. Eventually Dmitri was kicked out of the Kinshra ue to his brutality towards his own allies, and friends. With this new wave of hate coming about him he decided it was time to find a more quiet, but killing-oriented line of work. Mercenary work For a large majority of his life, cinis worked as a mercenary. He moved from firm to firm, kingdom to kingdom. Making both friends and enemies. This is where cinis discovered his full potential as a full-bred killer. He slaughtered all standing in his path, becoming well known for a very long while. Ironically, although hating the white knights, cinis signed several contracts under them making his buisness legal and fully permitted. He decided to make his fortune on the buisness he was so great at, creating several Mercenary Firms: The red Steel Mercenaries, The Black Band Raiders, The Legionem Mare, ETC. As he killed and killed something changed within. He began hating death, wishing it upon himself, growing tired of this continuous slaughter. Sadly this change of heart was short lived. Cinis was jumped within his home, knocked into a coma and dumped in the northern lands of the old godwars battle fields, left for dead. Found by some nomads he narrowly escaped death, waking up from the coma several weeks after being found. Unknowning of his name or history he travelled the land for some time, living as a hermit for several years. His travels finally brought him to the northern lands of Relleka, where he climbed into the mountains in hopes of finding a good place to set up camp. He was there attacked by trolls. Being struck across the face with a club, his memory began to flood back him in a painful, sudden rush, forcing a wolf transformation, unlocking his full alpha wolf form. He quickly did away with the trolls, collapsing and passing out for some amount of days. Keldagrim No history has been recorded about this period of Cinis Baxoje's life. Armadylean Vow No history has been recorded about this period of Cinis Baxoje's life. Family life No history has been recorded about this period of Cinis Baxoje's life. Gallery f5fd4e435d98b5adbc0008602ad99ce0.jpg|Wolf form cinis wolf from II.jpg|another concept from a movie cinis9.png|battle armor werewolf2.png|in-game wolf form best cinis.png|pre-EOC cinis 6.png|Pre- Armor update, soloman's store, and EoC Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Werewolves